


with you today

by midnightweeds



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dad!Tsukishima, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, Movie Night, One Shot, Oral Sex, Parenthood, Quarantine, Romance, Sweet, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightweeds/pseuds/midnightweeds
Summary: Crossing the space between you all, you draw your arms around his middle and bury your face into him. “You’re so cute sometimes, Kei,” you tell him, kissing his bare chest.“Sometimes?”“Yeah,” you look up at him. “Mostly you’re just a pain [in the butt].”.Kei is sentimental + domestic fluff
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 137





	with you today

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted a restless tsuki at home during quarantine but instead he turned into a romantic dad so....that happened.
> 
> didn't know what to name the boys so they're O for older twin and Y for younger.

“Love - love - love - love -”

“Kei,” you groan, shooing his hand away when you feel him run his finger down the bridge of your nose.”’m sleeping.”

“Wake up,” he pokes you, his long, thin finger jabbing into your ribs. “Get up.”

“What time is it?”

“Early,” he tells you. “Boys won’t be up for a bit.”

“Baby,” you snuggle closer to your pillow, reaching an arm out to find him. “I think two are more than enough for now.”

He laces his fingers through yours when you find him, his barely-humored chuckle causing you to smile. “I’m not waking you up to fuck you, y/N.”

Opening one eye you say, “But when you say it that way I want it.”

He raises an eyebrow, smirking at you. But he only lets go of your hand before moving in closer and wrapping his arms around you. “Do you know what today is?”

You sigh when he cuddles you to his chest and kisses your hair.

“Bet you don’t,” he says, his teasing so dry it hits harder.

“It’s not your birthday,” you firmly say. “And it’s not the boys’ either....um, our anniversary is in the winter…”

“Our wedding anniversary is, yeah.”

“Ok?”

“I asked you to be my girlfriend ten years ago today.”

“What?” You pull away, looking over his face. “How do you remember that?”

He smiles softly. “Because I love you.” Taking your face in one of his hands, he draws a thumb over the curve of your cheek. “Now get up and come to the living room.”

He pinches you before he gets out of bed. Pulling the comforter with him, he smirks down at you before turning to leave. You watch him go, half-dressed in a pair of volleyball shorts, his lean, lanky body tan from training and playing outside in the summer sun with you all's four-year-old twin boys. It’s all out of ordinary, but you can’t complain. It’s nice to have him home- even if you’re certain dealing with three Tsukishima’s every second of every day is giving you an ulcer.

Getting out of bed, you pull on one of his shirts before checking your phone, brushing your teeth, and heading out to the living room. “Tsuki, baby, it’s not even 4am.”

“I know,” he says boredly, looking at you from the other side of the couch. “But, we have two little monsters that come alive in the day.”

You get closer to see that the projector is set up, along with a blanket and cushions on the floor with snacks and drinks. Smiling, you say, “What is this?”

“Our date that night. Better because you’re my wife and we have good snacks. Better sex, too.”

Crossing the space between you all, you draw your arms around his middle and bury your face into him. “You’re so cute sometimes, Kei,” you tell him, kissing his bare chest.

“Sometimes?”

“Yeah,” you look up at him. “Mostly you’re just a pain in my ass.”

“Good thing I’m usually gone, then.”

“Eh- you leave behind two little shits when you go, so…”

He laughs, thumb running the length of your jaw before pushing your chin up and kissing you. “I’m going to tell them you called them little shits.”

“Mh-hm,” you say, squeezing him a little tighter. “I love you guys, though.”

“Good,” he says.

You yelp when he slaps your butt, laughing when his hand instantly comes up to cover your mouth.

"Are you trying to wake them up?" He asks. When you shake your head he lifts his hand. "Then behave," he tells you, lightly plucking your nose. “Now sit down so we can start the movie.”

“Can we do more than hold hands and make out this time?” You ask as you sit down, remembering you all’s first date.

Once you’re both comfortable under the comforter, he hands you a bottle of fruit juice. “We can do whatever you want, love. Look- I brought your favorite junk food,” he says, pointing as a bowl of packaged chips and cookies. “We’re having fruit first, though.”

You watch as he uncaps his thermos and pours himself a cup of coffee. “I can’t remember anything about this movie.”

He laughs dryly, taking a sip of his coffee as though it isn’t still piping hot. Leaning back on the wall of cushions and staring at the screen, he asks, “What’s new, love?”

“I remember how cute you looked, though. You were blushing all night.”

“I sincerely doubt that.”

“What? That I remember or that you were blushing?”

“Both,” he smirks.

Snuggling up next to him, you blindly watch the opening before saying, “You wore a t-shirt with a little moon on the left chest. And your sports glasses because you misplaced the others.” You smile when he tenses in surprise. Keeping your eyes on the wall you say, “And you fiddled with your fingers all through dinner.”

“What did we have for dinner?”

“American burgers and shakes. Because we’d just watched Pulp Fiction. You didn’t relax until the lights went down at the theatre.”

“You can’t remember what you had for breakfast two days ago, y/N.”

“That’s because that doesn’t matter.” You look up to see he’s blushing and crane your neck to kiss his jaw. “I also stole that shirt the first time I slept over. It’s still in my closet at my parents.”

“And you call me a pain in the ass,” he mutters. But, he draws his fingers back and forth over your shoulder and feeds you a piece of fruit. It takes the bite out of his deadpanned words.

“I remember why I can’t remember this movie.”

“Yeah,” he agrees. “It’s fucking awful. Can I touch your boobs?”

“Oooo, Kei. You’re such a smooth talker,” you say, pulling away and tugging his shirt over your head.

“Or,” he palms one of your breasts. He makes eye contact with you before leaning in to suck your nipple into his mouth. “Maybe you’re just easy.”

“Easy?” You ask, tilting your shoulders to give him more access. “Those are the type of girls the great Tsukishima likes?”

He kisses up your neck before his lips find yours, sating the hunger bubbling in you.

“You know it, baby,” he licks his lips, looking into your eyes again. “Why work hard to get my dick sucked?”

“Does your wife know you’ve got such a dirty mouth?”

“Does it matter?”

You grin, pulling away long enough to straddle his lap. Wrapping your arms around his neck you say, “Mmm, guess not,” before kissing him, tongue brushing against his the way you know he likes. “Let me take care of you, Tsuki.”

He grips the hair at your nape and tugs your head back. “I’m trying to make up for being a dick the other day.”

You moan, grinding your hips into him as he kisses your throat, sucking and nipping at your skin. “You’re a dick every day, Tsuki. Lemme suck your cock.”

His hands move to your hips as he guides you, lips seeking each other out. “I’m trying to be nice to you,” he says against your lips. “But, if that’s what you want,” he kisses you again, hands trailing your body until you're pulling away for breath.

He looks down his nose at you, holding your face in both of his large hands. “Suck me hard, baby girl.”

You let him pull you back by your hair and push you down. Positioning yourself between his legs, you pull his waistband beneath his half-hard dick before sliding your arms under his thighs, allowing him to trap them there. Your eyes meet his as you lean in and take him into your open mouth.

He threads his fingers through your hair but makes no effort to guide you. You hum in content, listening to him groan as you close your eyes. Your tongue massages the underside of his cock as you take him deeper. Once he hits the back of your throat, you close your lips around him, suckling and swallowing the way you know he likes as he whispers praise.

“That’s it, baby girl. Take me down your throat a little-” he groans, hips thrusting. “Good girl. Gag on it for me.”

His fingers tighten in your hair as he makes an effort to not shove you down and take what he wants. The reminder that he very well causes you to shiver with desire, core throbbing between your thighs. He rubs his free hand down your back before taking your breast in his palm and squeezing.

Pulling away, you look up at him before asking, “Are you going to cum for me, Tsuki-san?”

He grins, bottom lip sliding between his teeth. “Is that what you want, baby? For me to cum in your mouth?” When you nod he says, “Better suck me harder, then. Show me how bad you want it.”

He lets go of your breast, fingers brushing against your skin softly before leaving to take his cock in his hand, sliding it against your lips before you open your mouth for him. You suck him until he’s groaning and twitching against your tongue before you push your head down harder, gagging enough for him to finally get annoyed and push you down on him himself.

“Is that what you wanted, baby girl? For me to force you?” He asks, holding you down longer as he grows nearer. “So close, love,” he breathes, groaning when you moan around him.

It’s enough to push him over, pulling out enough for you to understand that he wants to see it in your mouth. “Soo good, y/N,” he praises. “Sit up. Lemme see.”

You do as asked, letting him look into your open mouth. “So hot,” he murmurs, pushing his fingers into your mouth and back and forth over your tongue. He slips into your throat a few times, cum spilling from your lips as you gag.

“Swallow,” he tells you, his fingers still in your mouth. He smirks as you struggle twice before his fingers are all that's left in your mouth.

He shifts you all so that you’re straddling this lap again, pulling his slick, messy fingers from your lips while pushing your panties to the side. You both moan as he pushes inside you, your hands coming to rest on his shoulders as he fingers you, long digits like heaven between your thighs. He kisses your face and throat, tongue darting out to clean himself off of you until his lips find yours, his tongue pushing into your mouth and stroking yours.

“That’s it, love,” he says when you cry in pleasure, feeling your walls fluttering around him. He circles your waist, pushing you down on his hardening length as he massages right where he knows you need it.

“Fuck, Kei. Baby. Please- don’t stop, don’t stop.”

“I won’t,” he says against your mouth, smiling as you start to fuck yourself on his fingers. “You’re so sexy, y/N. Cum for me. Show me how good my fingers make you feel.”

Your arms tighten around his neck as you press yourself closer to him, his thumb rubbing circles to your clit. “Kei,” you moan, feeling yourself get pushed over the edge.

“That’s it, baby girl,” he murmurs, still pumping his fingers as you cum, turning you into a mess as he pushes you toward another orgasm. “One more for me.”

“Nngh- Kei, please-” even as you push away from him, your hips push down on his fingers until you’re coming again. He smiles at you as you come down, sucking his fingers into his mouth.

“You’re so sweet, my love.”

You lean in for a kiss, the both of you moaning as he massages your breasts, squeezing and tugging at your nipples. “Kei- please fuck me,” you whine.

He smirks against your cheek, rubbing his cock against you. “Did you really think I wouldn’t, baby girl?”

.

“Mama! Mama!”

The frantic voices cause you to bolt up from the floor, expecting a fire at least. Kei’s strong arms keep you from getting too far as he says, “Shirt, love,”

“Mama! Where are you!”

“Does no one care where Papa is?” Kei calls as you pull his shirt over your head.

The sound of little feet rushing down the hall to the living room cause you and Kei to smile at each other. Surprisingly, the boys don’t tackle you when they see you both in a comfy pile on the floor.

“Papa,” O frowns. “Why you have food in here? That’s trouble.”

You laugh, reaching out your arms for them when you remember they aren’t typically allowed in the living room, especially not with food. Breathing an ‘oomph’ when they land at the same time, you give them both kisses on their heads.

“Why am I getting yelled at? Mama could have brought it.”

“No,” Y says as he shakes his head, pulling away from you to investigate the snack situation. “Only Papa makes trouble.” He turns and wiggles his little eyebrows, causing you to both laugh exasperatedly. “Just like us.”

You laugh at Kei’s frown as he asks, “What do you teach these boys when I’m gone?”

“Math!” Y announces. “And [your language]!”

O snuggles closer to you, resting his head in the curve of your neck as he says, “Cooking and writing.”

“And day raiding!” Y enthusiastically continues, causing you to laugh at his attempt to say day _trading_.

“Jeez, Mama,” Kei says, watching as Y starts picking through one of the snack bowls. “What are they, going to college this trimester?”

“No! We’ll be home!” Y says, picking up some Pocky. “It’s corn-teen.”

A smile plays on Kei’s lips at the mistake but neither of you makes an effort to correct him.

“Inside voice,” you finally remind him.

“Can I have this?” he asks.

“Not before breakfast,” you tell him. “You guys want pancakes or rice?”

“Are you making it?” O asks in your ear. He forgets that it’s a secret though, and Kei hears him with a huff.

“They _are_ little poops!” He announces, grabbing Y and gently slamming down on the bed of pillows when he started rummaging through another snack bowl. “What did Mama, say, huh? No snacks before breakfast,” Kei reinforces, tickling him. “And what’s wrong with my cooking?”

“Yucky,” Y says through his laughter.

“Nooo, Papa’s food isn’t yucky,” you say, knowing he’s sensitive about not being around enough or a good enough father. “He makes good meat, yeah?”

Y jumps up, rubbing his tummy and licking his lips. “Yes!”

“And he makes yummy strawberry cake,” you remind them, tickling O’s stomach.

You laugh at their delightful cheers at the mention of his cake. Deciding the crisis averted, you say, “We still love him even if his pancakes aren’t as fluffy as Mama’s right?”

“And if his rice sucks!” Y announces, ever the little character as he continues to pat his little tummy. “Because he gives good tickles and lots of fun.”

“The best tickles for sure,” you remark, earning a light shove as Kei decides whether he should be offended or amused. “I’ll make breakfast-”

“Pancakes, please, Mama,” Y says as he climbs into Kei’s lap.

You smile at the sight before poking O’s belly. “You good with pancakes, Ochan?”

He nods, obviously still tired. You lean back into the foot of the couch for a minute, feeling Kei do the same as Y climbs up his body to sit on his shoulders. “Pancakes good with you, Papa?”

“‘Course, love.” He says, one hand coming up to hold Y’s feet before he leans in to kiss your hair. “Want help?”

“Sure don’t,” you laugh, not wanting to clean up a big mess. “Hey- did you see yourself here ten years ago? Not necessarily with me-”

“It was always going to be you,” he tells you suddenly, causing you to look at him with big eyes. “Did you have someone else in mind?”

“Oh- yeah. The prince of Monaco. Leeteuk. My next-door neighbor-”

“ _I_ was your next-door neighbor.”

“Akiteru was always nice to me, though- Kidding!” You say, noticing his incredibly blank stare. “I only ever had eyes for an upset blond, though. From the moment I saw him walking home from middle school when we were moving in. Kinda sucked. He didn’t notice me until I had b-o-o-b-s.”

“Love, I don’t even think I understood what a girl _was_ until then.” He reaches for your hand and kisses your wedding ring. “But, I was always going to be with you today. The only thing I knew ten years ago was that I wanted to be good enough for that, y/N.”

You grin at him, swallowing the lump in your throat. “I love you, too, Kei.”

He smirks.

“Ok, boys. Go get showered with Papa and breakfast will be ready when you’re nice and squeaky clean.”

“Mamaaa,” Y whines, resting his cheek on Kei’s hair as he watches you. “We showered last night.”

You get up, bringing O with you. Leaning into Y, you say, “Papa’s a dirty boy. He needs you guys’ help. Can you do that for me?”

“It’s his mouth,” O says.

“What?!” Kei asks, startling all of you.

“Grammy says you gotta foul mouth,” O repeats.

Kei looks at you, absolutely bewildered, and you offer him a shit-eating grin. “This _is_ your son, baby,” you remind him. “And Grammy’s not wrong. O, Y- I didn’t want to tell you, but, he _does_ have a foul mouth.”

“Papa you have to brush your teeth,” Y says, tugging at Kei’s ears as you laugh hysterically.

“I’m going to dunk you both in cold water,” Kei says, getting up from the floor with Y on his shoulders, reminding you why high ceilings were important to you all when buying your home. He scoops O from your arms, holding him around his stomach and marching out of the living room. “And you,” Kei says, letting go of Y’s legs long enough to point at you. “I’ll take care of you later.”

You raise an eyebrow. “Is that a threat or a promise?”

He eyes you up, a small smile on his lips. It turns into a smirk soon enough, eyes shining mischievously before he turns to walk away. “Both.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> x, weeds


End file.
